


Être père

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Cela faisait quelques jours que Sasuke n’arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis que Sakura lui avait annoncé qu’elle était enceinte. Il était heureux de cette nouvelle. Il allait être père dans quelques mois. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse être aussi heureux. Mais il était également terrifié et cette peur l’empêchait de dormir.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	Être père

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le SasuSaku Blank Period Week 2021. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke était allongé, les yeux ouverts, il n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pouvait entendre la respiration lente de Sakura, lui indiquant qu’elle dormait profondément. Cela faisait quelques jours qu’il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Depuis que Sakura lui avait annoncé qu’elle était enceinte. Il était heureux de cette nouvelle. Il allait être père dans quelques mois. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il puisse être aussi heureux. Mais il était également terrifié et cette peur l’empêchait de dormir. Il n’en avait pas parlé à Sakura, il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter. Il n’arrêtait pas de se poser des milliers de questions. À quoi ressemblerait leur enfant, est-ce que se serait une fille ou un garçon et surtout, est-ce qu’il allait être un bon père. C’était ce qu’il l’effrayait le plus. 

Durant toute sa vie, il avait vécu seul et il n’avait qu’à se préoccuper que de lui. Il était le seul responsable de ses erreurs et de ses choix. Désormais, il devait penser à quelqu’un d’autre. Un petit être qui comptait sur lui pour le protéger et l’aimer. Sasuke avait eu son père que peu de temps dans sa vie et même s’il savait qu’il l’aimait, en tant que chef de clan, il se montrait très dur et distant envers ses fils. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant connaisse le sentiment qu’il ne ferait jamais assez bien les choses. 

Ils vivaient désormais dans un monde en paix, mais durant ses voyages, Sasuke avait vu que cette paix était encore fragile. Un conflit pouvait éclater n’importe quand et il se demandait s’il était assez fort pour protéger son enfant. Son nom, celui des Uchiha, pourrait être source de problèmes. Même si Sasuke était considéré comme un héro de guerre, certaine personne voyait encore en lui le criminel et le traître qu’il avait été. Les erreurs qu’il avait fait, les crimes qu’il avait commis, pourraient blesser son enfant. Tout ceci tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il sentit la main de Sakura sur sa poitrine.

« À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers elle.

« Je croyais que tu dormais.  
-Tu penses tellement fort que ça m’a réveillé, se moqua Sakura en riant légèrement. »

Sasuke posa sa main sur la sienne et leurs doigts s’entrelacèrent.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est rien d’important. Essaye de dormir.  
-Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu peux m’en parler. »

Sasuke hésita. Il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter inutilement. C’était à lui d’être là pour elle et de s’occuper d’elle et de leur enfant.

« Sasuke-kun. »

Il soupira. Elle pouvait vraiment être têtue.

« Je pensais à notre enfant. À tout ce que ça implique. Et... »

Il se tut un instant. Le dire à haute voix rendait ses peurs encore plus réelles.

« Et… J’ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n’ai pas un passé exemplaire. J’ai fait énormément de mal. Le simple fait de porter le nom des Uchiha pourrait porter préjudice à notre enfant.  
-Sasuke-kun, ton passé fait de toi l’homme que tu es aujourd’hui. Tu as été suffisamment courageux et fort pour avoir réussi à changer. Tout le bien que tu as accompli, a fait de toi le héro que tout le monde admire.  
-Il n’y a pas que ça. J’aimais mon père, mais il n’a jamais été quelqu’un d’affectueux. Il m’arrivait parfois de me demander s’il m’aimait, si j’étais assez bien pour lui. Je ne veux pas que notre enfant ressente ça. »

Sakura leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

« Le fait que tu te poses toutes ses questions, montre à quel point tu aimes notre enfant et il le saura.  
-Comment fais-tu ? »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ?  
-Pour ne pas avoir peur.  
-Je n’ai pas peur. Je suis terrifiée. Mais on est tous les deux et je sais que tout se passera bien. »

Sasuke sourit. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait réussir à le rassurer et à l’apaiser. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et ils s’embrassèrent. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, impatient de pouvoir sentir leur enfant bouger. Sakura avait raison. Tant qu’ils étaient ensemble, tout se passera bien.

_Fin ___


End file.
